Yearning To Be Free
by Icesickle1231
Summary: Naraku saved me. He adopted me as his own. He called me his apprentice. But yet my spirit is yearning for something.


People, people please. This is my 1st fanfiction that I've ever uploaded and I'm new to this whole thing. But please let me know if you think my story needs improvement, not if it sucks lol. Okay so on with my quiz. Oh yeah feel free to review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha but however I do claim ownership to my original character in this story.

**Yearning to Be Free**

**Chapter 1-Apprentice to Naraku**

Late in the evening Naraku walked down the halls of his castle. The halls were extremely quiet and the only thing that could be heard was his footsteps as well as those of the other two figures traveling behind him. When he reached the end of the hall in front of him stood a mahogany door that had icicles carved around the edge. He placed one hand around it and found that it was extremely cold. He then silently slid open the door to find that inside the one window adjacent to him was wide opened allowing the cold breeze to blow inside.

But another thing stood out in the room. On the far right side of the room gazing out on one side of the window was a small silhouette of someone. From the dark Naraku could make out that the figure was small enough to be a child but incredibly different seeing as how from atop their head stood two pointed things that looked enough like deformed ears. As he stepped inside the two trailing behind him, Kagura and Kanna stayed back. The silhouette hearing the approach of footsteps flexed what looked like ears back and swung their head to see who was their. Immediately as their eyes were cast upon Naraku they sat up and in the dark gray and blue eyes gleamed.

"Master Naraku." the silhouette said in a childlike voice as they stood up to bow down. Naraku looked down upon the bowing figure and placed one hand on their shoulder. A candle was lit in the room so that all could see. And when the room was finally lit well enough he removed his hand and forced the figure to look up at him.

"Kumiko." he said looking at the child who in return smiled back him. This child, Kumiko, was very different from any other of this time. She had long black hair that was streaked with silver here and there as it cascaded down her back reaching her lower back. Atop her head were two ears similar to a foe of Naraku but they were black with silver tips. Kumiko's face was pale and had two silver streaks on each cheek as well as her wrists. Her eyes were extraordinary. The left was gray and the right was icy blue. But what stood out on her face was the fact that across her left eye was a silver scar that she covered with her bangs. She had all the strength and abilities of her half dog demon race and also of her second half of which she was still training for. This child was a demon, strong and beautiful for her young age and quite remarkable. And she had to be, for she was the apprentice of Naraku.

"Kagura and Kanna." Naraku addressed his two incarnations behind him. "You may leave." Kanna left as indicated closing the door behind her but Kagura stayed on the outside curious to hear what Naraku was about to tell Kumiko. How she loathed Kumiko. She hated that child so dearly that everyday it tore her up inside just to see her.

Inside Naraku stared at the child in front of him who was smiling.

"Did you want to speak with me?" Kumiko asked. For a child she was well spoken and often sounded as if she was an adult.

"Yes Kumiko. There is something I want to tell you." Kumiko immediately was curious and sat on the floor in front of him.

"Tell me Master!' she said excited.

"Kumiko you have done well these years.' he said complementing her. Many times Naraku had sent this child off to battle and steal from demons that threatened him and Kumiko honorably did as she was told.

"Thank you Master Naraku. But you have taught me so well so it is you who I should thank." she said bowing her head.

Naraku laughed to himself quietly but then focused on what he had to say. "You have served me well and so I am granting you permission to leave the castle." Kumiko's eyes lit up at the thought of going outside the castle. By herself without having Kagura to watch her.

"Thank you Master!" she exclaimed.

"Under certain conditions though." Kumiko looked back up at him raising an eyebrow concerned with the tone of that last statement.

"Conditions?" she asked kneeling in front of him.

"Yes dear apprentice." he said standing up and walking over to the window. "Tell no one of your service to me child. Nor shall you tell anyone about me at all." Kumiko stood up and nodded.

"Hai master. And thank you. I will abide by your……. conditions." she said placing her left hand on her forehand as if saluting. Naraku turned to the child and bowed his head showing he was leaving. Kumiko watched as he cascaded across the floor as if gliding on air. He placed on hand on the makeshift door and before exiting cleared his throat.

"You are to leave directly after sunrise tomorrow Kumiko. And lastly do not be surprised if I call upon you again. Remember you belong to _me_ child. You are _my_ apprentice."

"Hai Master Naraku." Kumiko responded in a serious tone before walking back over to the window pane. Naraku heard footsteps scuffle away from the door and was aware that his incarnation Kagura had been listening on his conversation, but he would deal with her later. He turned the corner and walked down the hall headed for his chambers.

When Kagura was certain that Naraku was gone she walked back over to Kumiko's door. From outside the closed door she could hear the child humming happily to herself about leaving. How much Kagura loathed her now. She placed a hand on the door and opened it violently hoping to scare the child who aware of her presence did not move a muscle. Kagura stepped inside and leaned up against the wall after closing the door behind her. She folded her arms across her chest and in her right hand gripped tightly unto the fan she used as a weapon. An envious smirk was curled up on her lips as she stared at the child who was playing with her hair as she stared at the stars and the bright moon.

"So Kumiko. How is Naraku's favorite princess feeling tonight?" Kagura said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Kumiko turned around and pulled herself unto her feet. An innocent smile was stretched out on her face as she stared at Kagura. She was well aware that Kagura had found out about what Naraku was allowing her to do and could tell she was envious.

"Yes Kagura. I have the most exciting of news to tell you!" she exclaimed. "Master Naraku has decided to let me leave. On my own. Without having to abide to his plans." she said spinning around to express her new found happiness. Kagura leaned off of the wall and walked over to her.

"So I heard. Tell me Kumiko. What do you plan to do while you're…away?" she asked. Kumiko stopped spinning finding herself dumbfounded. She stared at Kagura who had raised an eyebrow seeing her stop. "Don't tell me little Kumiko doesn't know what she's gonna do once she's on her own." she said poking fun at the young demoness. Kumiko turned away from her and looked back out the window.

"When you're free there's no telling what you can do. I can go anywhere and do anything." Kumiko said. She then spun around and looked at Kagura with a smirk on her face. "Oh, but you wouldn't know about that now would you Kagura?" Kagura was infuriated by the child's comment and stomped over to the child, her hand ready to strike at any moment.

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT!" she yelled out. "HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME!" with that said she sent a heavy gust of wind at Kumiko hoping to blow the child away. But the gust only sent her into the wall where she quickly caught her balance. Kumiko outstretched her arms playfully finding fun in this battle as she readied her attack.

"Ice Shards!" she yelled out as a demonic aura surrounded her hands before releasing tens of tiny ice fragments at the wind sorceress. Kagura blocked some of them as she tried to send them back at Kumiko who in turn produced a shield of ice to protect her from the counterattack.

As the remaining shards that did not hit Kagura nor Kumiko fell to the ground they stood their panting. Kumiko dissolved the ice shield and stared back at her opponent. Her smile faded and was replaced with a cold and hateful stare that could send chills up anyone's spine. This child was a serious fighter and was much stronger than she looked. And Kagura knew this. She stared blankly one last time at the child before relaxing her hand at her side and closing the fan.

"Well I guess this is good-bye Kumiko." she said evilly. "I wish you the best of luck, princess." Kagura then turned away and slid open the door. "Oh and kid, one last thing." Kagura said stopping. She reached into her hair and pulled out one of the three feathers that decorated her short black hair and dropped it on the floor. "I am the wind and one day I will be as free as it. Take this to remember me. Good riddance." she said as Kumiko bent down to pick up the feather.

"I'll miss you too Kagura." she replied closing her door. She closed the window and sat on the futon she slept on. She placed the feather in her hair mocking Kagura's appearance and then sat deep in thought. She was thinking about what Kagura had said to her and Naraku. But one thing that Kagura had said made her think even more. She had called her, princess. Twice! It had been several years since she had been called, princess. Not that she was though. But then again she was not far from it.

Kumiko was once long ago dog demon royalty and could still be considered it now. Her father, Masahiro was ruler over the Northern lands. He as well as her mother, Umeko and her four siblings, Shun, Asuka, Kazuma, and Misa were the reigning family over the Northern lands. They as well as all her family's servants, friends, warriors and everyone that resided in the Northern Lands were a strong clan of demons. That is until. Kumiko shook her head and rose from her seat and walked over to a shelf on the other side of the room. She didn't want to think about her past. Many times she had tried to forget about it but it was always haunting her. Her master had at many times asked if she would like for it to be erased but she refused. That would be wrong to forget about her heritage as heiress to the Northern Lands, though she would never return there.

"Why am I thinking about this?" she asked herself as she reached for an item on the shelf. "I'm free from that now. Master saved me so why should I care about such insignificant things." She grabbed the item and held it in her hands. Though it was covered by a pale blue cloth the item could be easily identified as a dagger. Kumiko uncovered it and placed it inside the sleeve of her white and blue silken kimono. She secured it there to the training outfit she wore underneath and moved on. There's was much to be packed. Kumiko reached up and placed on her hips a sack full of food and herbs that she had stolen from a neighboring village.

Alas she sat on her futon and looked about for prying eyes. She then slid one of her feet underneath the side of it and kicked out another hidden necessity. On the floor plopped a black sheath for a sword. Kumiko quickly picked it up and dusted it off. She glided her hands over it gently to prevent from damaging it with her sharp claws. She stared at it lovingly as if it was her own kin. After moments of staring she placed it around her waist and then walked back over to the opened window.

"What happens if this is just a lie?" she said as she questioned herself. "Perhaps Master Naraku does not wish to free me?" she stuck her hand out to catch the chilly early morning breeze. Just a few minutes before sunrise it was and it was freezing but of course the young demoness found this pleasant. She rushed to the mirror to look at her reflection. She reached for a white ribbon and tied her hair in a loose ponytail and stuck the feather that Kagura had given her behind her ear. When she noticed a beam of bright light shine against the mirror she jolted up. She ran out the door bidding farewell to anything that crossed her path. Soon enough she was out the castle fronts and into the front yard of the castle. Before she could take off any more out appeared Naraku in his white baboon costume he so frequently disguised himself in. An incoherent laugh came from Kumiko as she stared at him.

"Master Naraku." she said. "I was just about to go like you said." He looked down at her and rested his left arm on her right shoulder. Kumiko was like an adopted daughter to him, almost. He had taught her everything she could ask and he even gave her everything anyone could ask. Kumiko in turn looked up to him with pride, respect and love.

"Very well apprentice." he said removing his hand and pointing out in front of him. "Be on your way." he said. Kumiko looked up at him one last time giving a sweet and honest smile before she took off in demonic speed. Never looking back Kumiko ran into the demon infested forest outside the castle awaiting the long adventures that would await her.

So there's my first chapter. The story gets better as the story progresses just to let you know. Bye ya'll.


End file.
